Queen, Not Princess
by Blondie47
Summary: Emma can't sleep and wants to talk. Regina gets over protective over her gown designing skills. Swan Queen Emma/Regina ; established relationship


"Have you ever considered being something else?" Emma asks suddenly, staring at the ceiling in Regina's bedroom. The brunette looks over to her alarm clock and sighs. Two o'clock in the morning. And the blonde wants to talk. Just great.

"Such as what? A dog? No, I like being human, thank you," she answers and rolls over with her bare back turned to Emma. She's exhausted and really, concentrating on talking is hard when she can still smell sex in the air.

Emma keeps starting at the ceiling, obviously too much in thought to notice Regina's craving for sleep. "No, I mean like something else than a mayor," there is a slight huff from the other woman so Emma adds "not that there is anything wrong with being a mayor."

"No, I haven't. Can we sleep now?"

"Not even a little bit?"

"No."

"You must have!"

Regina lets out an over-dramatic moan and then keep quiet, willing Emma to simply fall asleep. It seems to be working for the blonde does not say anything for a few minutes and just as Regina is about to enter the dream world…

"A fashion designer," Emma says loud enough to wake Henry four rooms away. Regina's eyes open at once, a little shocked.

"What?" she whispers, pretending to forget what the initial question was.

Emma finally looks at Regina (well, her back really but Regina knows she is looking).

"With all the interest in clothes and all, you could be a fashion designer. Everybody knows that if looks could kill…well…you would be a mass murderer. Always looking so chick and beautiful," here she stops and runs her hand down Regina's exposed back "and it is not only me saying so. Everyone sees you dress to impress."

Regina chuckles. "By your logic, your other profession could be a tramp then."

"Hey!" Emma slaps her on the back and Regina hisses even though she does not feel any real pain. Then her back is met with gentle kisses from Emma and she has to stop herself from purring. The woman and her lips, oh, her lips. A hand sneaks over Regina's body and rests on her abdomen, fingers gently tracing circles there.

"Come on, when you were a kid, what were your other career choices than a powerful town-owning mayor?" she whispers to her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Regina thinks for a moment, not because of what she wants to say but how to say it. With Emma being blissfully oblivious to the curse it is sometimes hard to tell her things without sounding crazy. Emma's hair tickles her back and she smiles.

"Costume designer. I really enjoyed playing dress up, the gowns, the slippers, the overskirts, the hats…I had a thing for designing those," she confesses at least.

"Really? Vintage clothing, Regina, really?" Emma could not help it but giggle. "That does not sound like you at all."

"If you saw my gowns you would not find it a laughing matter, Miss Swan! There were exquisite!" the brunette says very loudly and a lot angrier than she intended. Who does Emma think she is, laughing at her? Her gown where always magnificent and she always designed them herself. The finest dresses in all of the Enchanted Forest, goddammit!

"Oh, hey - woah. Calm down, LV," Emma presses herself more firmly against Regina. "I didn't mean to offend Your Highness, gee."

It is obvious Emma is just trying to mock Regina but the way she says it, Your Highness, does unspeakable things to Regina's body. She surprises the sheriff by turning around and hungrily capturing her lips in her own, slipping a leg between Emma's. The blonde lets out a muffled cry but then goes with it, finding it a better way to spend the time than discussing career choices. When they finally part (or better, when Regina gives her the time to breathe in order to attack her neck), Emma smiles.

"Ah, I see you like being Princess Regina, then?"

Regina stops her (very welcomed) abuse of Emma's neck and looks up, finding the green eyes in the dark. "Queen Regina," she growls and kisses her again with passion.

"Queen Regina, who designs her own gowns. Yeah, I can work with that," Emma Swan concludes.


End file.
